The Presence of a Time Lord
by Amy Ponder Stubbins
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are following a mysterious woman whose been doing their job. She calls herself the Traveler, and the moment the Doctor lands on the same planet as her he can feel her presence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, because the I wouldn't be a fan.**

* * *

Clara and the Doctor rushed into the TARDIS. The doors slammed shut as the Doctor began his dance around the console.

"We'll catch her this time Clara." he yelled to his companion.

They were chasing a woman who called herself the Traveler. They would on occasion show up on a planet in distress only to find the problem solved or the alien invasion fleet blown to bits. The people of the planet would be singing song of the Traveler.

She had managed to catch the Doctor's attention, which was difficult seeing as sometimes he had the attention span of a two-year-old.

This time they were so close. They had seen her rocket fly away, and the Doctor was determined to follow her. Her ship was small, part of a larger ship that was probably used for transporting pioneers to settlement planets.

She was headed for the nearest habitable plant from the one she had saved. The Doctor had followed her ship to said planet.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS doors into an ally. He stood for a moment then suddenly he collapsed. Clara was instantly by his side helping him up. She was saying something but he wasn't listening.

He felt a presence, it was like a faint scent of apple grass on an ocean breeze accompanied by a tingling in the back of his skull. A presence that he could only faintly feel in Rivers company. A presence that he hadn't felt so strong since the last time he had seen the Master. It was the presence of a Timelord.

* * *

**AN: So there it is. It's a one-shot, unless you readers want me to continue it or a find myself in the same state of boredom that I was in when I originally wrote this. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HI! I'm back with a new chapter! Here's a quick shout out to those who reviewed**

**August West: Thanks for the review, and I plan on continuing this story. **

**Romanian Bookworm: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm sorry to say there will not be an OC.**

* * *

Once she left Messaline Jenny got this odd feeling in her gut.

She landed on the nearest planet only to discover that it was being invaded. She quickly sorted it out by blowing up the invading aliens.

She instantly regretted it. Her dad had shown her that there was a better way. She didn't have to blow them continued on like that, finding trouble, sorting it out.

One day she once again found herself shot. She hurried back to the woods where she had parked her ship. She had to be alone. Some deep instinct told her to flee, get away from friend and foe alike. She knew if someone was around her they would end up hurt. She stood in the forest clutching her wounded side, waiting. For what she wasn't sure.

The she felt a power racing through her veins. She threw her arms out and regenerated.

Once she had finished she got in her ship and headed to the nearest populated planet. She promptly found out why she felt like an entirely different person, because she was one.

After that she started to call herself the Traveler, and after every adventure she would head to the nearest planet and people (or alien) watch.

It was while she was on one of these 'recovery planets', as she called them, that she felt a presence. She felt a presence, it was like a faint sent of apple grass on a ocean breeze accompanied by a tingling in the back of her skull. It was a presence she hadn't felt since her first death. It was the presence of what could only be another Time Lord.

* * *

**AN: In case you didn't get it that's Jenny as in the Doctor's Daughter season 4. I hope you liked it! Remember, if you follow, favorite and/or review I'm more motivated to update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hooray! I've managed to write another chapter and post it in a timely fashion! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor stood up and turned to face Clara.

"Doctor!" she yelled at him, " You collapsed! What happened?"

"Clara, oh my impossible girl, I've just found something even more impossible." he said

"Well where is it? Actually first I want to know WHAT is it?"

"It's a Time Lord!"

"But aren't they all dead, in the Time War?"

"Well apparently not. There's another one! I'm not alone!"

"Great, let's go find whoever it is. Where is this person?"

"But Clara I can't, I mean I probably won't even know them. What am I supposed to do, walk up to them and say 'Hi there! I think you and I both belong to the same species, let's be friends!'?"

"Well whoever it is might think that they're the last Time Lord too! They might be delighted to know they're not alone!" Clara said, almost yelling. The Doctor looked at her for a moment then started off towards the presence.

"Where are you going?!" Clara yelled. The Doctor stopped and turned to face her.

"To find a Time Lord!"

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it! If you review, follow, or favorite I might update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry I took forever to get this up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny looked around wildly searching for someone of her own species.

She would some times inquire about Time Lords on planets she visited. Some people knew nothing of the ancient race, sometimes there were legends. Tails of proud strong people standing ever vigilant watching over found that the more advanced a society was, the more they would know of her species.

There were however exceptions to this rule. Planets utterly barren with the last people of once mighty empires, scavenging amongst the runes. It was these people who spoke of a war.

The Time War. These were the people who truly knew of the Time Lords, or rather the fate of the Time Lords.

They were extinct. An entire race dead in the war. The worst part was that her's was not the only race lost in the flames of war that devoured everything in its path. Friend or foe everything was lost.

There were also tails of a man who wondered, The Doctor, her father. The only surviving Time Lord.

If there was a Time Lord here she would find them, and if she was very, very lucky just maybe it would be her dad.

A woman stopped, worried by Jenny's erratic movements.

"Are you alright love? Are you lost?" she said

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for someone." Jenny replied

"Who are you looking for? Do you need help?"

"No. Sorry but I've got to go!" and with that Jenny set off in search of a Time Lord.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: yes, I know it took forever to upload. I've been lazy. It's here now so enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor bolted off at top speed, taking sharp twists and turns through dark alleyways. Clara struggled to keep up. The Doctor tuned the corned and ran into a young woman long curly brown hair. She had a large smile an eyes that seemed to bulge out of her head. She reminded him of his 4th regeneration.

"Sorry!" He yelled and continued running. He skidded to a halt when he realized that the woman he ran into was the Time Lord. He turned to look at her. "You're a Time Lord! How did you survive the Time War? You're the Traveler, right?" He said in one breath.

"To answer your questions I didn't survive the Time War. I was born afterwards. I am the Traveler, but you can call me Jenny" she said. By this time Clara had showed up.

"Jenny?" she said "That's short for Jennifer? He never gives his name."

"Actually it's short for Generated Anomaly." said Jenny The Doctor's eyes widened and he ran to Jenny and embraced her tightly. Jenny attacked flipping the Doctor on his back. In the same instance Clara called out.

"Doctor!"

Jenny looked at the man at her feet.

"Dad?" She choked out.

"Jenny," he said," I thought you were dead." Jenny pulled him to his feet and hugged him. Clara chose that moment to express her confusion.

"Dad? Who's dad" she said.

"I am," replied the Doctor, "Clara this is my daughter, Jenny"

* * *

**AN: I know it's not much for the time it's taken to update, oh well. Please review!**


End file.
